spongebobfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Vanya6/Песок2
|-|Стенограмма к Дом, милый ананас= Дом, милый ананас/Стенограмма *Nematodes: Walking, walking, walking, walking. to repeat "walking" *Nematode #1: Hungry! *Nematodes: Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry. to repeat "hungry." All eat a whole large piece of coral *Nematode #1: Still hungry! *Nematodes: Still hungry, still hungry, still hungry, still hungry. to repeat "still hungry." All eat a truck that drives by, leaving the driver floating *Fred: Naw, dang nematodes! *Nematode #1: Thirsty! *Nematodes: Thirsty, thirsty, thirsty, thirsty. to repeat "thirsty." They all bounce to SpongeBob's house and take out some straws. Then start drinking up the pineapple house. SpongeBob and Gary are still sleeping as everything begins to shrink inside, even Gary's food bowl *Gary: Meow. bed begins to shrink as he wakes up *SpongeBob: Hooray, Gary! We're finally huge! *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: Huh? Wait a minute! Oh no! through the door as he tries to get to the phone. Gary gets stuck in the door *Gary: Meow! *SpongeBob: Shellphone! I know, I'll call Squidward. He'll know what to do! *Squidward: the other line Hello? *SpongeBob: Squidward! *Squidward: Is it time already for you to ruin my day? *SpongeBob: he talks to Squidward, his voice gets higher and higher and starts talking faster until the shellphone completely disappears Squidward! Help me! My house is shrinking and I woke up this morning and it was getting smaller and smaller... squeaky talking. Then the phone call is disconnected Oh no! *Squidward: Yep, it is. screams *Patrick: out from his rock Is it time already to ruin Squid's day? off rock onto his furniture, then jumps out with a tuxedo and tophat on Hey, SpongeBob, don't start without me! *Nematodes: sucking on SpongeBob's house, then they all burp and leave *SpongeBob: Ohh... nematodes. a seed on the ground, then picks it up The only thing left of my house is this little pebble. and Squidward walk up *Squidward: What's going on here? *SpongeBob: I've got bad news, guys! Look at what happened to my house! It's gone! It's all gone. What am I going to do? Where am I going to live? *Squidward: smiling Yeah... *Patrick: eyes bulge excessively in surprise Hey, SpongeBob, your house is gone! *Squidward: Well, what can I say? to shake SpongeBob's hand It's been great knowing you, SpongeBob. Good luck, somewhere else. back to his house talks I'm gonna miss you. Boo-hoo. Boo-hoo. favors fly out Squidward's windows as he parties Boo-hoo! to laugh *Patrick: Squid's taking it real hard. So what are you gonna do now? *SpongeBob: I guess I'll have to move back with my mom and dad. a picture of SpongeBob's parents smiling *Patrick: No, wait a minute, no you don't. picture of SpongeBob's parents frowning We can build you a new house! *SpongeBob: We can't build a house! *Patrick: Well, sure, it's easy! I built my house all by myself! on Patrick's rock falls off *SpongeBob: Alright, Patrick, lets get to work! in on SpongeBob and Patrick as construction workers *Patrick: tries to hit a nail into a board, but hits his hand instead Ow! Ow! Ow! takes two buckets of paint, one red and one green. He pours the red paint on his backside and pours the green paint on his front side. He puts one side on a fence so that the paint gets on it, and then he does the other side the same way. He does this twice. As he tightens a loose bolt, the screen turns every time SpongeBob tightens the bolt sending Patrick sliding, falling upside down towards the sky, then back onto the ground right side up. SpongeBob nails pieces of wooden boards together in midair, and a piece falls off and lands on Patrick's hand, leading him to say "Ow!" each time. Patrick moves his board under the next board, which falls down on his hand. This happens several times. Next, shown SpongeBob's finished house, shown also with sparkles Patrick: gives a big thumbs up with bandages wrapped around his thumb We're done! SpongeBob: Yeah! So what do you think? Patrick: built house sparkles a bit I wish I lived there. SpongeBob: Really? Patrick: No. puts the small pineapple on his head SpongeBob: One bedroom. sticks out through the door and the pineapple breaks into pieces Patrick: Tartar sauce. SpongeBob: Gary Well, looks like we've got to move back with Mom and Pop. Patrick: Well, you can't move back in with your parents! When my parents kicked me out of the house, I never went back. Wait! You and Gary can come stay with me! SpongeBob: That'd be great! Patrick: Yeah! We'll be rockmates! and Patrick get ready to sleep under Patrick's rock Good night, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Good night, rockmate. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Good night, Gary. goes to sleep but then is awaken to Patrick's snoring Oh...what the...? hides in his shell and SpongeBob puts a cork in each side of his head, and goes back to sleep. The wind blows and Patrick shivers, he then pulls the rock closer to him, SpongeBob shivers in the cold and pulls it back over himself. Gary sits on top of the rock as they keep pulling it back and forth until Patrick keeps the rock closer to him. SpongeBob gets cold and he covers himself with sand on and goes to sleep. Patrick starts drooling heavily, filling his mouth, and flows like a stream over to SpongeBob. As SpongeBob snores, he absorbs the drool coming from Patrick and becomes a fat sponge. He waddles over to Patrick and removes the corks, spilling Patrick's drool out of him and down-sizing him to normal size. Then he takes out a bigger cork and puts it in Patrick's mouth and goes back to sleep. Patrick struggles, then spits out the cork Patrick: his sleep A spider! Spiders! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! rock and starts smashing SpongeBob with it several times, he then goes back to sleep SpongeBob: No, Patrick, no, Patrick, no, Patrick, no, Patrick! Wake up! Wake up! It's me, SpongeBob! away from the rock a few feet and goes back to sleep Patrick: Spiders! Spiders! up his rock, runs over to SpongeBob, and smashes him repeatedly with the rock SpongeBob: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! goes back to sleep SpongeBob: Squidward's house, he stands next to Squidward, holding Gary, as Squidward sleeps, he taps Squidward's nose as he whispers Squidward? Squidward? Squidward: sleepily H-h-huh? SpongeBob: Squidward? Squidward: sleepily Whoa. Huh? Wha-what? SpongeBob: Squidward, could we stay here a couple of days or a month or two? Squidward: sleepily Uh, yeah, wha-wha-whatever. SpongeBob: Thanks. Thanks, Squidward. in bed with Squidward Squidward, could you scoot over a little? Squidward: sleepily Uh, oh, yeah, sure. over to the side SpongeBob: While you're at it, could you get me a glass of water? Squidward: sleepily Okay. Hmmm, yeah, sure. talks a bit, gets out of bed and walks off, then comes back with a glass of water SpongeBob: Yeah, this is a real swell place you got here. hands SpongeBob the glass Thanks, buddy. Squidward: sleepily Uh-huh. Y-you're welcome. drinks the water SpongeBob: Yeah, I like sleepovers. Squidward: sleepily Yeah. Me, too. SpongeBob: Yep, this is great. Good night, Squidward. Squidward: yawns Good night, SpongeBob. eyes pop open. Squidward opens the door and SpongeBob and Gary walk out unhappy Good night, SpongeBob. turns to day then rooster crows to wake everyone up. Squidward opens his eyes excitedly Tum-ta-dum! Today's the big day, Squidward! Don't wanna be late! flies into his closet, gets dressed, and goes outside Gotta hurry! Hold it! Hold everything! and Patrick stand outside, with bags I would not want to miss this. The day SpongeBob moves! I can't believe it's really happening. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Squidward. I'll come visit you. Squidward: Don't try to cheer me up, SpongeBob. his smile to a frown briefly Please. SpongeBob: Here come my parents. beings to cry and the car horn sounds as SpongeBob's parents drive up Mrs. SquarePants: SpongeBob! Hi, honey, we're here! Mr. SquarePants: Come on, SpongeBob, hurry, hurry, son, your mother has dinner waiting. SpongeBob: Hi, Mom. Squidward: Hello, Mrs. SquarePants! Let me help you with these bags. up the bags and carries them to the car SpongeBob: Just give me a minute. back to where his house used to be I cannot hold onto you any longer, little pebble. it into the ground in the middle of where his house used to be You hold too many memories. he starts to cry, a tear falls from his nose and into the ground where the seed absorbs it, it then starts to glow. Then SpongeBob shakes Squidward's hand Well, Squidward, this is goodbye. away Squidward: Goodbye, SpongeBob, goodbye. dances Goodbye, SpongeBob. Bye-bye-bye. Goodbye, SpongeBob. Ha-ha. Goodbye, goodbye. lies on the ground, bawling, as SpongeBob gets in the car Mrs. Squarepants: Come on, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Goodbye, Patrick. Goodbye, Bikini Bottom. holds onto the back of the boat, lifting the front into the air, as he cries Squidward: dancing SpongeBob is leaving. He's leaving, he's leaving! seed shakes violently La, la, la, la, la, la, la ha ha ha ha! seed shakes even more violently He leaving, ha ha! still shakes SpongeBob is leaving, he's leaving! the ground starts shaking. Squidward stops dancing, while SpongeBob, his parents and Patrick stare, bemused. A giant green stem grows out of the ground, SpongeBob's house grows from the plant and drops where his old house used to be and on Squidward. The stem then goes back into the ground SpongeBob: My house is back! his parents, and Patrick all happily run into the pineapple Aww! Good old pineapple! It was exactly where it used to be! praising all of the returned belongings he possessed in his original house. SpongeBob returns to Squidward lying under the floor Aww, Squidward, isn't this great? I'm back forever! Squidward: muffled Forever? |-|Музыкальная тема= Finger of Fear